


Help Me Grow

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Growth, Breast enhancement, F/M, Infidelity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with some girl with titanic tatas. She over hears how she can get some of her own.





	Help Me Grow

Hermione quietly cried behind the curtains of her bed. She held her pillow close, using it to catch her tears. 

She had just caught Ron, face buried in another girl’s cleavage, arms around her waist, while she sat on his lap! Which was sporting a hard on. 

It didn’t help that she was jacking him off while he motor boated her. 

She didn’t say anything at first when she caught them, too shocked to say anything. Thus, the couple didn’t notice her. 

She watched her get up, shimmy her panties down her legs and step out of them. Her breasts shiny with saliva. She straddled his lap, rubbing her dripping pussy on the head of his cock before sliding it in. 

Hermione watched as this big titted girl bounce on her (now) ex boyfriend’s cock. Ron’s hands moved to grope her breasts, squeezing. His hands couldn’t even hold all of her breasts they were so big! Ron seemed to enjoy fucking this girl more than Hermione. And it seemed Ron has been doing this for a while. 

Hermione looked down at her chest. They were nice, perky. But small. Barely a handful. 

She ran out before she could watch Ron finish inside his new toy. But she definitely heard him finish.

Hermione tossed her pillow back where it belonged and laid down. She didn’t want to face him at dinner. Or the girl. 

A few minutes passed and said girl strode into the dorm followed by her friends. 

“Ever since I saw _him_ , my chest is now a D! And Ron loved them!” The girl boasted. “And I think we had an audience.” 

“How did you find _him_?” Her friend asked.

“Easy, you wait until after curfew, go to the last door on the right in the West wing of the dungeons. Knock once. And only once. Then he lets you in and works his magic! His rule is that you have to do as he says.” She said. 

“What did you do?” 

“Can’t tell.” She giggled, leading her friends out of the dorm and to dinner. 

—

It was nearing curfew and Hermione was determined to find the man who can change the size of her chest. She borrowed Harry’s map and cloak and quietly made her way to the West Wing of the Dungeons. 

The last door on the right wasn’t anything special. She looked at the map to make sure no one was near. Then she saw the name of the man who will be helping her. Professor Severus Snape.

She swallowed and knocked once.

Not even a minute passed and the door slowly swung open. Hermione walked in, placing the map and the cloak to the side. 

“Hello?” She called out, it was dark in the room. She could barley make out a bed, couch, and a table. The only light lit a small area where a large mirror stood. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Specifically her small chest. 

“What do you want.” A low, sharp voice said. 

Hermione gulped but stood her ground. “I heard that you could help me. That you could change my body.” 

The sound of footsteps drew near. “And what do you want me to change?”

She brought her hands up to her chest, groping herself. “My breast size, sir. I want them bigger.” 

“You know my rules?” A chair scratched across the floor. He sat in the chair, in front of Hermione, the shadows consuming most of him. 

She turned to him, her back to the mirror, the light shining bright over her. “Yes.”

Snape nodded. 

“Strip.” 

Hermione kicked off her shoes and socks. The floor was stone cold. She shimmied off her skirt stepping out of it. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her matching white bra and panties. She dropped her shirt to the floor. 

“All of it.” Snape’s eyes drifted over her figure.

She shivered. She unclamped her bra letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. She fingered the edge of her underwear, then in one quick movement she took them off. Her clothes all in a pile at her feet. 

“Lovely.” Snape gestured to her, “come here. Sit.”

Hermione stepped closer to her Potion’s Professor. Half of her wanted to run, the other half wanted big tits. 

She gracefully sat on his lap. He maneuvered her so she was facing the mirror her legs straddling his. Her pussy His hands were cold to the touch. She felt his fingers trace over her shoulders, down her back, over the curve of her arse. 

“Tell me, again. What do you want?” His fingers now tracing her inner thighs, to her stomach, up to her small perky breasts. Her nipples stiff from the cold. 

“Please sir, I want larger breasts.” She tensed at his touch. 

Snape hummed. His hands groping her breasts. “I can make them larger. But you have to let me apply it.” He gently jiggled them. They had a small bounce. 

She nodded, she kept her eyes down to the floor. 

“Accio number 23.” A jar zoomed in, Snape catching it with ease. “I want you to look at yourself in the mirror, Miss Granger. Look at yourself while I do this.”

“Yes sir.” She slowly looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to only make eye contact with herself. But she soon her eyes drifted down to her small tits. Down her stomach, to her spread legs. She took a peek at her cunt, recently shaved. She shifted in his lap.

“Try to not move too much while I apply the cream.” Snape dipped his fingers into the jar, he gathered an abundance of light purple cream in both hands. 

Hermione took a deep breath in. Snape’s large hands covered her chest, and slowly started to massage the cream in.

Hermione didn’t feel anything at first, until her breasts began to tingle. Right before her eyes, in the hands of her professor, her breasts started to grow. The longer he massaged then, the larger they got. 

He paused, “you are now a B cup. Is that large enough?” Letting her see her slightly larger breasts.

She shook her head, “please continue!”

He nodded, grabbing her breasts again giving them a squeeze. He continue to massage her. Every so often he’d pause and let her decide if they were large enough. 

Soon enough, but felt like forever to Hermione, she now sported large bouncy tits. Large enough to rival _her’s_. 

Snape let go, wiping the rest into his pants,“You seem to have enjoyed it.” He pointed between her legs. Where her pussy shimmered with wetness and the wet stain on his pants. She blushed, looking away from the mirror. 

“You remember the rules?” 

She nodded. 

“Keep watching.” 

She kept her eyes on his hands as they moved closer and closer to her vagina. He barely touched the lips and teasingly rubbed her clit. She shifted and wiggled in his lap. Snape used one hand to hold her down on his lap while the other hand rubbed her pussy, spreading the juices everywhere. 

He flicked her clit, rubbed it, teased it. She let out small gasps and moans. He shifted her so she could spread her legs more, making her lean back on him. Her new humongous breasts rising and falling with each gasp. He spread those lips between her legs.

“You have a lovely cunt.” He whispered in her ear. “I’m going to wreck it.”

He shoved two fingers into her, fingering her relentlessly. She cried out, surprised. He didn’t let up. He held her around her waist, keeping her close. He continue to finger her, the gushing wet sounds filled the room. He pulled his fingers out, bringing them to her mouth. “Lick them clean.” 

She opened her mouth, letting him out his fingers in her mouth. She sucked and licked, weaving her tongue around both digits. 

“You like how you taste? I hope so you’ll be licking my cock clean of my cum and your juices soon enough.” He shifted her up a moment to take his hard long cock out of his pants. 

It laid hot and heavy between her legs, resting on her wet pussy. It was huge, Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off his dick. His cock censored her view of her own vagina. He was way bigger than Ron.

He go of her. “Place my cock inside you, Miss Granger. Ride it. Bounce on it. Fuck your self with my cock.” He leaned back, waiting. 

She started by rubbing herself on his cock. It felt nice. It teased the clit just right. Soon his dick shone with pussy juices. 

Hermione then propped herself up, the head probing her gently. She moaned as she slid down his cock. Feeling him stretch her wide open.   
Her face was red, she glistened with sweat. But seeing herself being spread wide on her professor’s lap was erotic and turned her on even more. 

She slowly fucked herself on his dick, gradually getting faster. The faster she got the louder she became. 

Snape watched Hermione in the mirror. She looked wonderful fucking herself on his cock. Her breasts bouncing with her. The whole situation turned him on. He created this cream for ladies like Hermione who wanted larger bouncier tits. It could work on other parts of the body as well. 

In turn he would fuck the ladies who come to him for help. He has fucked many of his students. 

But, seeing Hermione like this was his favorite. 

He reached around to rub her clit while she fucked herself, “keep going, Miss Granger.” 

She couldn’t even respond she was so aroused. 

“Let me help you.” He grabbed her hips, holding her still and thrusted up into her. She screamed. This was amazing! 

He continue to thrust into her, causing her luscious tits to jiggle. The sight was too much. He came inside her, he continued to slowly thrust into her. Cum squirting out of her. 

She leaned back on him, panting, blissed out. 

“On your knees, Miss Granger. Lick me clean.” 

She slowly climbed off him, cum dripping down her legs. She knelt between his legs, his cum covered cock in her face. 

She brought it to her mouth, it smelled like her pussy. She gave it a small lick. Tasted salty. She eventually licked him clean. 

“Good girl.” He stood, tucking himself away, “if you need help of any kind, you know how to find me.”

He vanished from the room. Leaving Hermione dripping cum , naked, and kneeling on the floor.


End file.
